The Deadly Game
Hello, my name is David, and I will be telling you about my experience in this game named Roblox. So I was playing Roblox one day with my 5 friends we were all talking to each other on Skype. While we were playing a guy joined the game. His character was white and he had no face, He said that we should come to his place to play an obby he made for us, we were all bored so we said that we will come. The map was black, and the obstacle course had white planks and other stuff colored white, and there also was a white box in the air. When we came he teleported in the white box with a window so he could see us and said ":) Thanks for coming, now we can start the game :) whoever dies in this game dies in real life.:)" We thought that this was a troll so we didn't care much. We started the obby, there were 20 levels we were at level 1. On level 7 one of our friends fell, when he fell he exited the Skype call we were all in. We tried to invite him back but he would decline every time we tried to. Then, he sends us all a message that wrote "Don't worry about me, he is taking care of me now. :)". We were all kind of scared that what he said was real. One of our friends asked him if we could leave, he said "Don't say that, now continue :)" We continued scared. We managed to get to level 13, then one of our friends accidentally gone through a laser and died. He screamed and then exited the Skype call. We started shaking and tried our best to get to the end. When we got to level 16 one of our friends got the idea of using his exploits because the next level looked very hard. When he got them he tried flying to the end, but the guy took his fly away and he fell into the void. He started to scream like everyone else but instated of leaving the call he was still in it, then we heard a voice saying "Stop trying." Then when we looked at the Skype call so we can see what happened, we saw a tall man trying to put my friend in a bag, but then he realized that he didn't leave the call, so he left it. Then, we realized that this person might be a real-life murderer, we got to level 18 and then my friends' laptop was running out of battery. He was looking for the charger but right when he found it, the laptop ran out of battery. Then somehow he got the charger and plugged it in the laptop and called me again, then he said that he's good, but then he accidentally tripped and fell on the charger that made the charger broke, he put the broken charger in his hands and confirmed that it was broken with a terrified expression, the laptop ran out of battery and right before the laptop closed he said "Goodby--A" and then it shut off, exiting the Skype call. Then I finally got to the end, and he said "Good job! You won! But you're friends might have lost." He kicked me out of the game and deleted it. The next day I found out that my friends have really died, their bodies were all found in one of their basements, the one who killed them wasn't found. I actually think there were more people doing this, but the police say that there was one confirmed person doing this. I will never play Roblox again, remembering all of these events, I just can't. Farewell. Game Over. Category:Games